edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tinker Ed/@comment-35689614-20190103235602
So we're supposed to feel sorry for Jimmy because Kevin tells him that fairy tales aren't real. But maybe if Jimmy hadn't been running around the library and shrieking at the top of his lungs when Kevin was minding his own business and trying to study, maybe Kevin wouldn't have messed with him in the first place. What makes it worse is that Kevin had already politely asked Sarah and Jimmy to keep it down because he had an important test to study for, only for Sarah to start loudly reading the fairy tale just to irritate Kevin. Sarah and Jimmy are ungrateful, bumptious brats. (Especially since Sarah's dialogue consist of nothing but screaming like the banshee she is) A Jimmy has been shown that he is very, very manipulative and much better at scamming than the Eds could ever HOPE to be! What makes this episode even worse is when it's put in context as to why the Eds get punished. The Eds are hated because they are essentially con-artist, which is bad. What this episode states is that even if they do nothing of their usual sort and try to do something nice for someone they have to get punished simply because the world hates them. This ending is filled with hypocrisy. It's basically stating "Oh Jimmy, Sarah and Kevin are Karma Houdini's who can do whatever, even be on the same level of the Eds, yet it's fine. But it's not fine when the Eds even do something nice for someone else" This just makes you feel sorry for the Eds in retrospect (especially since they aren't actually bad people) The kids hate the Eds because of their scamming ways (Kevin even makes this clear), but in the school seasons especially the end of this episode it basically states "Oh punishing them for being in the wrong isn't good enough, it's all about punishing them because we hate them" There's also the added fact that the ending tries to imply that this was set up as a scam in the beginning (if that's the case, this is even WORSE!) I also do agree with the School season being the weakest of the show. In fact I dare call it a "Seasonal Rot" in a lot of the school episodes the Eds seem to get punished unfairly a lot and most of the time they don't deserve it at all. The show's main premise takes a backseat and in turn gets replaced with some wacky school scenario. A lot of the characters seem more flanderized too. Personally I didn't mind the Autumn colors, even if I did prefer the summer vibes more. (The art style is a lot more well detailed in this season) Hell they even made an episode that's basically a remake of "Your Ed Here" in the form of "Smile for the Ed". In "Smile for the Ed" all Eddy wants to do is take a good picture for his mother, he's not a jerk to anybody and what happens? Kevin ruins his picture for absolutely no reason other than to spite Eddy, and the rest of the episode is Eddy getting harassed and bullied by the other kids. :/ There's also "Cleanliness is Next to Edness" which is a Double D torture porn. (Ed and Eddy are just jerkasses for no reason) And there's Boo Haw Haw in which Eddy and Double D do nothing wrong and get punished in the end despite not doing anything! Then the ending wants to make Kevin a jerk when he was rightfully justified in the beginning? Making everything from the beginning seem like a trick from the start. That's even worse in that case. Bottomline this episode submits why Jimmy (along with Sarah) is the worst character on the show